GoldenCompass
- Normal Outfit= }} |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= - Eye Mask= - Dead= }} |-|God Tier ▼= - God Tier= - Winged= }} |caption = Of cOurse I'm righT. |title = Witch of Mind |age = 8 Sweeps (17 ⅓ earth years) |screenname = goldenCompass |style = Captializes all O's and T's, but otherwise speaks with perfect grammar and syntax, unless for it's emphasis or when she is trying to make a point. Only mildly curses and inserts a lot of gibberish instead of swearing. Uses emotes and mild sarcasm and hyperbole frequently and tends to ramble on a lot in order to fully speak her mind. :P |zodiac = Ahnk |specibus = poleaxekind |modus = Symbol Reader |relations = Sendri Kruses, Best Friend Sylire Makion, Matesprit Danela Shribe, "Mother" (friendly/joking term of endearment) The Historian, Ancestor Cholermom, Lusus |home = Beyondem |planet = Land of Tides and Reason |like = |hate = |music = }} Introduce Your name is KRISTA BRINAR, and you have a blob of ELEVEN other TROLL FRIENDS. You and your friends have each pre-ordered a copy of a game long in development, SGRUBURBZ OMEGA, and it is going to be released in a matter of days. familiar? Ha, perish the thought. No one—except maybe Krista—cares very much about the finer details of the species culture's history. Only silly details, stupid Krista. Why on Beyondem would you care? You know your friends are wrong to ignore history. You enjoy HISTORY and reading a variety of FICTION. Especially those based on TROLL MYTHOLOGIES. Those are the BEST. You spend your days DRAWING and PAINTING FINE ARTWORKS, as is fitting for one with blood as rich as yours. Not that you care much for that caste garbage. You just enjoy the artistic process. Especially since humans long ago introduced paint that was NOT made of troll blood into your bicultures. You enjoy watching FILMS and MOVIES on Grubtube, especially the CLASSICS (made available thanks to Trollian's converted trans-timeline functions). You are a part of the LEAGUE OF BIBLIOVORES, the select group of complete book spazzes who relish such lengthy tomes as RUN and FLY. (Titles have gotten a lot shorter as they have been turned into an Acrostic-Poem style of categorizing.) In short, you may be considered to be a BIT OF A NERD. You also actively LIVE-ACTION ROLE-PLAY, but only when the game consists of FAKE WEAPONS—you do love semi-pointless battling your friends, but you would never want to seriously hurt one of them. Even by accident. You're still known for banging up and bruising your fellow 'larpers in your ENTHUSIASIM TO WIN. You can be an absolute WITCH when it comes to scheming and outsmarting the other team. Your friends have said that that you have a great MIND for that sort of thing. You hope that they're right, because if it meets the hype about it, Sgruburbz will be an awesome challenge. Even though it's release isn't scheduled for another two days, you don't mind. You can wait. In the meantime, you will wait ever so (im)patiently. Your trollutag is goldenCompass, and you are a well-spOken and inTelligenT individual, if yOu dO say sO yOurself. :D What will you do? > Examine your respiteblock's modest tomecase. Fetch Modus You use the Symbol Reader Modus. In order to retrieve an item, you have to think through the many levels of meanings of the 36 symbols arranged around the face of the modus. You use dials on the sides to select each symbol in turn and, if you do it right, your item appears. Strife Specibus You use your AHNKLE BITER poleaxe that your good friend Sendri crafted for you for your 6th Wriggling Day. Lusus Your CHOLERMOM believes in being prepared for a fight at all times, and often attacked you without warning as you grew up, trying to make you into a warrior. It took a while, but you came to look forward to your strifes, occasionally ambushing her around the hive, not that you've yet succeeded in surprising her. She's good. Dream Self You used to always have a hard time keeping your eyes closed long enough for you to fall asleep, so you now wear a sleep mask. The thing is, it's an owl mask. You LOVE owls, they're so INTELLIGENT and AWESOME, but you know your friends would make fun of you if they saw them. So you hide them in your recuperacoon until you go to sleep again. The downside is, until you actually wake up on Prospit, any of your friends could see if they checked in on your dream tower. Yeah. So much for that plan. Personality In general, Krista is too impatient with everything, especially the incompetence of those she must work with as well as with things in general to be a proper strategist in battle, something she must overcome. Even so, she is very tactful and diplomatic, reserving her opinions, especially when others are expressing very strong opinions and she disagrees and/or doesn't want to become involved in a pointless argument. She also second-guesses herself a lot, and coupled with the former traits, she should be able to restrain herself from abusing her Witch of Mind powers against her friends. Trivia -The name of the Troll's planet in this Universe is Beyondem, "Beyond Them", referring to how the world of the characters in this session is beyond the actions, lives, and direct influence of the main characters of Homestuck. -The working title for this session is Boundless, reflecting the freer state of the character's lives than those of the characters in the canon story. --Their guardians and lusii are more permissible, thus the characters are bound less. -It's my head-cannon that the Cholerbear (mentioned as a typical example of a teal-blood lusus in one of the Marquise's journals (“How is one allowed to 8e raised 8y a dragon in this era? ... Those of her caste are typically pleased to mount a sluggish choler8ear ... during petty expeditions to plaster seizure notices on gam8lignant property.”) as well as armed/armored [not sure which cholerbears while talking about hunting by Nepeta in an early conversation with Terezi) (slain armored cholerbear-003955) is essentially a panserbjorne, just like the armored polar bears of Phillip Pullman's "His Dark Materials" trilogy. Total headcannon proof right there. Well, different blood color, but still. -Krista's Fetch Modus and its use is based off of Lyra's usage of the alethiometer (or less formally, the golden compass) from "His Dark Materials". RESPITEBLOCK TRIVIA -The partially finished painting on the easel is a real piece that I (GoldenCompass) did. -The same goes for the poster directly above Krista's computer. -Hidden (kinda) within the room are the Subtle Knife and an Alethiometer. (The actual objects, not the books.) Category:Troll Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Female Category:Category:GoldenCompass Category:Boundless